


You didn't deserve that.

by Anonymous



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Rape, episode 3 alternate, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Something else happens to Violet while at the delta.TRIGGER WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE.(unfinished)
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	You didn't deserve that.

"What are you..." Confusion spread across her face as the man moved closer.

When he grabbed her shoulder that confusion got a hint of fear. And when he pushed her down onto the bed that confusion vanished to be fully replaced by horror.

And panic.

"What are you doing?!" Violet screamed at the raider, moving back towards the corner of the cell. There was denial in her voice, but she knew deep inside what he wanted. She didn't want it. But he did. And he didn't care.

She was struggling now, pushing at his arms and chest with her thin limbs, all while she cried out for him to stop.

He placed his left arm across her chest, holding her down that way, while the other hand dragged down her pants. Her small hands tried to drag them back up, but his grip was tighter and the fabric ended up on the floor, baring her pristine smooth thighs.

His hand trailed the inside of them. Small legs tried to kick him away as he forced himself between them.  
A flick of a finger and her underwear parted from her body just as easily as her pants had and he pulled it away, leaving her sex bare. She yelled and begged him to stop.

She screamed when he probed her with a finger. Her small fingers tried to claw at his hand, to move it away, but her dull nails did nothing.  
He freed his member from the confines of his pants, stroking it firmly, letting the precum drip from the tip, coating the head in it liberally with his thumb.

"This is for that humiliation you brought upon me that day." He growled that sentence as he thrust forward.

The scream that left her throat was pained and sharp enough to make him flinch.

"I hope it was worth it." His voice was bitter.

"Stop!" she cried with a broken voice as tears were running down her cheeks.

Tiny fists pummeled at his chest in vain as her sobs grew more and more frantic.

With an arm across her chest and his other hand moving to muffle her screams he thrust lazily into her, finding a suitable pace. She was tight, but not painfully so. Her insides were smooth, but warm, oh so warm.  
Her hands clawed at his face, dull fingernails scraping across his jaw barely leaving a mark. She couldn’t reach anywhere important to do any serious damage so he let her. If she hadn't fought back it would have been disappointing after all. What kind of revenge would that have been?

She yelled and grunted and cried at every thrust. Her body trembling beneath his own.

It had been a while since he had pleasured himself like this, he wouldn't last long.

He came with a grunt more akin to a growl. Heart still racing in his chest, breath coming fast, but slowly calming down.

She had stopped fighting when he pulled out, only a small cry of pain was all that told him she hadn't fainted.

He ignored the blood painting the bedsheets and his member a deep crimson red.

Leaving her alone on the bed.

ooooooooooo

Clementine woke up hazily, looking around the dark cell before her eyes settled on Violet. The blonde was curled up in a fetal position, leaning on the wall with her head down. 

“Violet?”

No response. 

She moved closer to the girl and started to make notes of her physical well-being. Her mark-covered neck, her bruised wrists, her frazzled hair. She reached out to touch her, but when she did, she set the girl into a frenzy.

“Stop!” She screamed, jerking her body away from the girl and shielding her head. Once she backed up enough Clem finally got a good look at her. Her face was red, and there were tear streaks going down it. She was hyperventilating, and her eyes were wide. 

“Violet, what’s wrong?” Clem asked and she studied the girl. Her vest was gone, revealing her black long sleeve undershirt with a green tee on top.

She moves towards the girl, holding her hand out cautiously.

“No!” Aasim yelps, causing both Clem and Violet to flinch back. “J-Just don’t…” He said, chewing his nails. How was he supposed to tell her this? Louis is going to hear, her best friend. Aj is going to hear, he’s so young. Aasim remembers it happening. It’s engraved in his head. It was terrifying. Everything about it was wrong. 

The man going alone into Violet’s cell, 

The screaming.

The wailing.

The begging. 

The way the man took her vest and claimed it as a trophy.

It was all so fucking wrong. Aasim ended up huddled into the corner covering his ears in an attempt to block out the scene across from him. Omar was just sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. 

Aasim shook the memory out of his head.

“Some guy uh… Some guy raped her.” Aasim said, his voice fading to a whisper “T-That’s why she doesn’t have her vest. He took it” 

Clem’s eyes widened at his words, she looked at Violet with a sympathetic look, She was going to say something before Louis spoke up.

“What?! Vi?! Violet?! I’m here okay? You’re okay. You…” Louis stopped his rant and banged his arm against the bars, putting his head down. 

“Wh… What’s that? Is it bad?” Aj asked.


End file.
